Law & Order Fairy Tale Unit: Don't Drink Before Work
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Stiltskin checked his watch. He had no idea why Peep had asked him to meet her here, but he suspected it had something to do with the little stunt he had pulled earlier... ONESHOT. (I don't own anything.) Based off of Law & Order Fairy Tale Unit. If you don't know it, go read the script on the Internet. I don't watch L&O, so I dunno where to post this... help? X3


Stiltskin checked his watch. He had no idea why Peep had asked him to meet her here, but he suspected it had something to do with the little stunt he had pulled earlier...

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic. Again." Peep rolled her eyes and took the seat on the bar next to Stiltskin.

"What is it?" Stiltskin asked, glancing at his watch. "I'm seriously going to be late for work." Peep rolled her eyes again.

"We work at the same place," she said nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter," Stiltskin argued. "I mean, you're a rookie and all." Peep shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm getting a drink. How about you?" Stiltskin stiffened.

"I am not going to drink before work," he said agonizingly slowly.

"Fine, but you're missing out." She placed her order and then turned her attention back towards Stiltskin. "Anyway, I wanted to meet you here because I wanted to ask you why you screwed up your case yesterday."

"Then why didn't you just ask me at work-" Stiltskin started, before he was cut off by Peep.

"Because... work is so serious." Stiltskin grimaced, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay... and this isn't?" Peep almost spit out her drink.

"What? Are you kidding me? Dude, you screwing up your own case was hilarious." Stiltskin winced at her calling him a 'dude' but he didn't say anything. "Anyway-" she continued to rant. "Why did you screw it up?" Stiltskin paused for a moment before speaking.

"I didn't screw it up," he said matter-of-factly. "I just... did the right thing, I guess." He paused for a moment. Peep put her drink down and sent an odd look in his direction.

"Seriously? You did it because it was the right thing to do?" He nodded and she laughed. "Come on, are you sure you weren't trying to be a smart-ass?" Stiltskin was pretty glad he wasn't drinking at this moment, because he was sure he would've spit it out at that one remark.

"Please, don't you have something better to do than make petty remarks towards your co-workers?" Stiltskin said as seriously as he could, before pausing for a moment. "Unless, of course, it's the drink talking."

"It isn't. Just, seriously, I thought all people who work at the damn place just have to act so serious about what they do. They never really care about the people who they're working with- they don't care about anything but the money." Peep had an odd look on her face as she said this, and Stiltskin began to wonder- and hope, if she had caught a taxi here.

"I'd watch what you say around here," he said very slowly. "They have eyes... and ears... everywhere." Peep looked a little nervous for a moment, but all her emotion was swallowed along with another sip of her drink.

"Whatever. But I suspect you did it for another reason."

"...Well, it wasn't just that. I mean, it's been a while since I defended someone I actually believed was innocent... I mean, I'm always firing away ammunition, and I don't ever really notice who I'm firing at. So, you might be wrong about me, but you were right about one thing." He paused. "We don't really seem to notice what we're doing when we do our job. We just... do our job, simple as that. It's a job, nothing else." Peep shook her head.

"You seemed to have come to a pretty solid conclusion about the three pigs back there. So why?" Stiltskin mumbled something, but Peep couldn't quite make out the words. "What?"

"That's classified information, I can't tell you unless... um... Well, I just can't tell you!" Stiltskin said defensively. Was a little bit of Peep rubbing off on him? Because he suddenly felt a bit dense... no offense to Peep.

"So you weren't doing it just for the attention, then?"

"Of course not! Why does everyone say that anyway?" He sounded extremely exasperated by now, and his voice had come out a little louder than he had intended it to, causing Peep to stir a little in her chair. He sighed. "Sorry... I'm just tired of stereotyping, that's all. I mean, you can't really judge a book by it's cover, that's what BB said, after all." Peep shook her head.

"Just saying what came to mind first," she mumbled under her breath. It was clear she'd assumed that Stiltskin couldn't hear her, but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I'm seriously going to be late to work. You caught a taxi here, I presume?" She shook her head vigorously. He let out a loud groan. "Just watch it... I don't think HD's replacement or whoever would enjoy cleaning up the mess you made." She nodded and sent him a smile, before running out of the bar.

Stiltskin sighed. He wasn't going to leave just yet, he needed a drink.

Badly.

* * *

_**This was insanely OOC... but oh well.**_

_**The reason I wrote this was because I was in this play during the summer- I portrayed Stiltskin. Yep, awkward, I know. So if Stiltskin is out of character... I kind of sort of based him off of me. Just a little. (Pause) Ok, maybe more than a little.**_

_**Peep was mainly based off of Lynne from Ghost Trick (It's a video game from Capcom). I just found Peep's character really silly and slightly inserious, although I just interpret things a bit weird and whatnot.**_

_**...Also, that "traffic... again" bit was kind of an inside joke.**_

_**Besides that stuff, this fic wasn't anything romantic. Their discussion wasn't FLIRTING, it was just a friendly I-owe-you-for-pointing-out-that-BB-wasn't-guilty conversation. Yep. That's right. It was listed under FRIENDSHIP, or did you not notice? Not "SHIP". Stiltskin and Peep? Just... just no. Eww.**_

_**...Anyway, I think I've ranted this out to the point where it's sufficiently awkward... so... to wrap it up...**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
